


Love It On Up

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, one-sided Blaine/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard for Blaine to get used to the idea that it’s okay to crush on Sam. Especially when Sam is so very hot. So Sam teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love It On Up

True to his word, Sam kept right on endulging in his guilty pleasures after the week was over. He let Blaine buy him supplies for his pasta art, he started talking openly about Brony fandom, and he got more comfortable suggesting country songs for glee club to do. (Not that his love of cheestastic red neck anthems was a secret or anything, but he never used to bring it up much because it made people roll their eyes.)

When he strode into the choir room wearing tight jeans, a black cowboy hat, and a white shirt unbuttoned most of the way down his chest, Blaine gawked, wide-eyed for a second, unable to look away. Sugar cheered “Hey hot stuff!” and Tina whistled. Sam flashed the girls a smile and drawled: “Evenin’, ladies,” then tipped his hat to Blaine: “Howdy.” Blaine blushed and lowered his eyes from the view of Sam’s smooth, strong chest.

All throughout the song, Sam danced in a way Blaine was pretty sure the original artist never had. He did body rolls and pelvis thrusts, and swiveled his hips with one hand in the air like he was throwing a lasso. None of it had anything to do with the song, which seemed to be about trucks, but god it was mesmerizing. Sam playfully flirted with all the girls in class (mostly Brittany, but he was pretty equitable), winking and taking their hands to swing while he danced.

It took a few minutes for Blaine to get with the program and start singing along with the choruses, like everyone else was doing. “We can love it on up, yeah, ’til the sun comes up, yeah!” It was a fun song, energetic and raucous, and innocent enough as long as he avoided Sam’s eyes.

It was near the end of the performance when Sam got into Blaine’s space and bent low to catch his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and stroked the flats of his hands smoothly up Blaine’s thighs, grinning and singing without missing a beat. Time slowed. The Earth might have stopped turning altogether. Blaine held his breath, his heart slammed in his chest, and then Sam was gone, spinning back toward the stage and finishing the number with his arms in the air.

Everyone applauded and cheered, but Blaine almost couldn’t hear it for the blood rushing in his ears. He only got a few claps in before the group was moving on to the next performance. Sam flumped down into the seat next to him, buzzed and happy. “So? What did you think?”

“Awesome!” Blaine smiled and squeezed Sam’s shoulder. “That was really great, Sam. Everyone loved it!”

Sam gave him a weird look, kind of an eyebrows-together smile, and then faced forward and focused on glee club.

—

“So what did you _really_ think?”

Blaine looked up from his homework over to where Sam was sitting on the bed. “About what?”

“My solo today. You won’t hurt my feelings or anything. Just, like, what didn’t you like about it?”

“Sam,” Blaine swiveled his chair to face him full on. “I don’t know what you mean. You did a great job. It was - It was a lot of fun.”

“Dude, you weren’t even watching. You were like, looking at the floor almost the whole time. Either it sucked, or something’s seriously up with you, and I would have noticed something like that, so…”

“No, no, it didn’t suck at all, I’m so sorry I gave you that impression. Honestly I was just trying not to, to, make you uncomfortable…”

Sam spread his hands out, palms up. “Is this about the crush thing again? Dude, we’ve been over this. I’m not gonna be uncomfortable. I’m hot, it’s okay.”

Blaine laughed and blushed. “I just, it’s, I know it’s okay in _theory_ , but I can’t just outright _ogle_ you, while you’re dancing, all, provocatively…”

“Why the hell not? Everyone _else_ was.”

Blaine dropped his head. “Not. Not everyone.”

“Okay, fine, all the girls. All the people in the room who like dudes. Except for you.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Do you think it was appropriate for Sugar to call me hot, like, _right_ in front of my girlfriend? It’s not _about_ appropriate. It’s about you not second-guessing every little thing you do and giving yourself an ulcer. Do you think I  wasn’t paying attention when you told me about how much it sucks to be in the closet? You’re being like you’re in the closet. It’s kind of making me sad, bro.”

Blaine sighed. “I just don’t want things between us to be weird.”

“But they already are. And _you’re_ the one that’s making it weird! Why can’t you just be like the girls? Check me out when I walk in the room, call me hot, wolf whistle if you want to, and then we’ll just go about our day like normal. It would sure be a lot less weird than you treating me like I’m freaking Medusa or something.”

“You’re telling me to just. Just look at you. Whenever I -”

“Here, let’s try it.” Sam got up and stood right in front of Blaine’s chair. “Take a good look.”

Blaine turned his head to the side, blushing uncontrollably. “Sam…”

“I’m serious! I’m giving you _permission_ to look. What do you like about me? Is it my abs?” He lifted his shirt up and off before Blaine could even argue, then straightened his posture and ran his hands over his chest and stomach.

“Oh my god.” Blaine watched Sam’s hands as they smoothed over the muscles. “This is insane.”

“Is this not doing it for you? Would my ass be better?” He turned around and bent over, with his hands on his knees, and started rocking his hips like he was grooving to the beat of a song. An embarrassing sound came from Blaine’s throat, like a tiny little involuntary moan, and Sam immediately arched his back to accentuate his ass even more. It was so tempting, and so close, and so close to being a lapdance. Blaine badly wanting to grab it and squeeze.

“Sam, wait, stop, stop -“

Sam stood up straight and turned to face Blaine. “What’s wrong?”

“I get it. I get the point, okay? I’ll try not to make things weird anymore, I promise. Could you please put your shirt on now?”

“No. Because if you _really_ got the point, you’d be fine with me not having my shirt on, because you’d know you could check me out as much as you want and nothing bad would happen.”

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He let his eyes roam over Sam’s body, as obviously as possible, and forced himself not to look down at his own lap to check whether his hard-on was obvious or not. He shrugged. “Okay, I’m looking.”

Sam waved his arm expectantly. “So…? Do you like what you see?”

“Of course I do, why are you trying so hard to embarrass me?”

“I’m not trying to embarrass you! I’m trying to get you to open up. And I’m trying to get some compliments because I was not joking when I said it’s flattering.”

Blaine laughed. “Fine. You’re - You’re very attractive. You clearly take care of yourself, and your lips are very distracting. Happy?”

“My _lips_? Why  didn’t you say so!” Sam ran his tongue over them, pursed them together, bit the bottom one and let it slowly slide out from between his teeth…

Blaine cleared his throat and squirmed in his chair. “Okay, that’s, I think that’s good now.”

“I disagree.” Sam brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them.

Blaine whimpered and clenched his fists, but he couldn’t look away.

Sam let his tongue slip out to lick around his fingers, and bobbed his head to slide his lips up and down.

Blaine let out a breath. “If I call you a sex god will you stop?”

Sam pulled his fingers out and grinned. “Probably.”

“You’re a sex god. You’re the hottest man alive. You’re a paragon of masculinity and strength. Please never do that in public.”

Sam giggled and wiped his fingers on his jeans. “Awesome. Okay, hug it out.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea -“

“Blaine, for fuck’s sake. Hug it out.”

Blaine stood up and allowed himself to be wrapped tightly in Sam’s arms, and immediately regretted it when his erection pressed up against Sam’s body. He tried to put space between their hips, but Sam put a hand on his lower back and pulled him close. The little taste of friction and pressure was kind of agonizing, and he was burning with humiliation, but Sam took forever to let go. Blaine’s dick twitched in his pants. There’s no way Sam didn’t feel it.

Finally they parted, and Sam picked up his shirt and stepped toward the door. “Okay, I’m gonna go raid your kitchen for snacks. I’ll take like… twenty minutes. You just come down when you’re, you know, ready.”

Blaine blushed harder, if that was possible, and nodded.

“Okay, have fun.” Sam left the room and shut the door behind him.

Blaine stood there for a minute and blinked. Sam had just turned him on, intentionally, and then given him twenty minutes to himself in his bedroom. He was going downstairs at that very moment expecting Blaine to jerk off. The whole thing was… shockingly hot.

He laid down on the bed, pulled his pants down, pulled his shirt up, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He listened for sound from the hallway. Nothing. But he hadn’t been paying attention to Sam’s footsteps. There was every chance he could be right there, listening through the door.

Blaine moaned out loud, loud enough to be heard from the hallway, just in case. He spread his knees and stroked his cock, thinking of the way Sam would look giving a blowjob, and came embarrassingly quickly.

He caught his breath and took his time cleaning himself up, then went downstairs. He hesitantly knocked on the kitchen doorframe, blushing and clearing his throat. “Um…”

“Hey, did you know you had cheddar flavored popcorn?”

“Uh… I’m not sure?”

“Anyway I made some. Wanna watch some TV?”

They watched something dumb for half an hour, then went back upstairs to do more homework, and everything was… really really normal. It was nice.

—

A few days later, Sam did back up for Ryder on a classic rock song that involved leather pants and eyeliner, and Blaine was pretty much done for. Until he remembered the lesson Sam had tried so hard to teach him. He raised his eyes to look Sam over, swallowed, and said: “Wow. You look hot.”

Sam beamed at him, sunny and bright, and strutted a little more cockily to the stage. “Thanks dude!” And it was all worth it.


End file.
